


Dark Lantern

by akmmmmm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Choking, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmmmmm/pseuds/akmmmmm
Summary: Copia耍贱想挨打于是做仪式去阴间找Papa，接着Papa就暴风生气把Copia揍晕了，Copia醒来后发现仪式已经结束了，于是就看着Papa漂亮的尸体动了邪念。
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Kudos: 5





	Dark Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> 请阅读TAG后再决定要不要往下翻！！！
> 
> 是操尸体和第一视角，接受不了的请离开！！！
> 
> 我只是一个普普通通的变态，同人警察试试就逝世，奸尸警告！！！
> 
> 如果没有问题的话请↓，爱你

窗外压抑而短暂的哀嚎声令我眩晕，现在是凌晨12点整，平时的我应该早就舒舒服服躺在床上了，但是Sister Imperator下发的文件却让我不得不加班加点来完成。  
其实，我不是一个时常抱怨工作的人，甚至还有点沉迷工作，在这个敌基督教会里我也是从基层一步一步爬上来的，用自己的血汗换来今天的职位对我来说已经证明了对撒旦的忠诚。不是吗？

我感到一阵刺痛，脑海一片混乱，我永远也无法忘记我刚晋升为红衣主教的那段日子里所有人唾弃的目光，我只不过是在做好自己该做的，他们却总是能从鸡蛋里挑出骨头来，从我主持的仪式有差错到我的生活方式有问题，甚至连教会里另外的红衣主教们也联手欺负我，他们在我办公时坐的椅子上插了很多细长的缝纫针，他们想我死！

我的情绪逐渐失控，我抬头看了下时间，决定今天的工作就先到这里了。

归拢好杂乱的文件后，我在收拾办公桌的时候不小心把水晶杯打碎了，那个是Papa最喜欢的杯子，他去世以后我偷偷拿来用了，杯子上面雕刻了不规则的磨砂紫色雪花。

我感到很无助，因为我什么也抓不住，我一生中出现过的美好总是转瞬即逝，我想拥有他，我以为我抓住了他，最终他还是离开我了，我仿佛身处一个充满死尸和亡灵的噩梦一般，我终将死去…

我拎起了门边挂着的提灯，关掉办公室的灯后准备离开，突然听到了一阵急促的脚步声朝我的方向前进，我锁门后急忙转身想看看是谁

“晚上好…”

我的声音被喉咙掐断，脚步声在我转头的一瞬间消失了，我的视线范围内一个人影都没有，我能感觉到我的汗毛在衣服底下立了起来，我开始冒冷汗

“刚刚是谁？请现身…”

我在办公室门口站着许久等到了耳边传来的沉重的呼吸声，我尖叫了一声后立刻抓紧提灯往寝室跑，那个声音刚刚就在我身可是我什么也没有看到，我心跳得飞快，感觉自己快要崩溃了，幸好寝室离办公室不远，我冲进房间后 就立刻反锁上门，把所有的灯都打开，刚刚都发生了什么？

我在屋内检查了一番确定自己安全后回想了一下刚刚的脚步声和呼吸声，有一种莫名的熟悉感，但又说不上…就像Papa厌烦时候的样子，他会突然加快走路的步伐或者是瞪着你什么都不说，我越想越害怕，但我不想让他因为我再生气了，我去卫生间吃了药后就满屋翻找仪式工具，决定下去地下墓室做一次招魂仪式。

新月的微光穿透了腐朽的墙壁，地下墓室无声的寂静使我神志不清，我身着黑色礼服拎着提灯在黑暗中寻找那间熟悉的墓室。

现在是凌晨1：13分，我在Papa的棺材旁边摆好了仪式要用到的材料，我起身看看棺材中的Papa，那张平和的脸，就好像在睡梦中一般，我俯身环住他的腰，然后把他抱了起来，不得不说Papa的体重让我抱起来还是有些吃力，我把他放在用蜡烛摆成的倒五芒星阵的北方位置，随后我跪坐在倒五芒星阵的南方位置，中央摆着一个大的容器、仪式刀和药草，当然，咒语我早已牢记于心，我点燃了药草，花费了一些时间来清空思绪。

现在是凌晨2：13分，我开始了我的仪式，我的灵魂游走于两届之间，

“我的月亮，  
又一次渐隐于静谧之间，  
你弥留之际，  
我仍在徘徊，  
晨光熹微，  
凝视我的双眼，  
挣脱一切束缚，  
你会找到我！”

我卷起袖子用刀刮开了手腕处，血顺着我冰凉的皮肤流入容器，烛光摇曳，我目眩神迷，昏暗的光让我在在献祭之时不会迷失于黑暗，我认为这又将是一次徒劳的呼唤，我盯着Papa安静的尸体，随即，火苗突然窜高，照亮了整个昏暗的墓室，我许下的黑暗誓言奏效了吗？

“Copia…”

我前方传来了熟悉的声音，真的奏效了，我现在抵达了阴间，我暗自高兴并决定要好好利用仪式只有一个小时的作用时限

“Papa是你吗…？”，我颤抖着问

“…”，他没有动也没有回答我，于是我又问了一遍，我看到他在慢慢移动自己的双手，我强忍住想冲上去握住他的手的欲望，可是内心却越来越压抑不住自己

“Papa我尝试召唤你好多次了……”Papa慢慢起身把脸朝向我这边做了一个很不耐烦的表情

“我做错了什么吗Papa？”果然那个在走廊上遇到的灵魂就是Papa的

“你为什么要这样做…”Papa问我，我读不懂他脸上的表情

“Copia我问你你有在听吗！”我明显被他的怒斥吓了一跳

“Papa你冷静一点…我只是想见见你…”我没有在撒谎，但我依旧很害怕，说实话Papa复生后的反应与我想象的完全不同，我已经开始后悔自己草率的决定了

“你利用了我之后却说你想见见我？你是来嘲笑我的吗？”Papa与我面对面，眼神散发着令我恐惧的疯狂，我不敢动弹，生怕他会扑过来掐住我，他突然站起来然后俯下身从我的头顶看我，我被他吓得向后坐了下去，但我知道，他就在我头顶盯着我，眼神不善

“我没有来嘲笑你，其实…我是来询问真相的…关于杀害你的人，我想替你复仇”我说的是实话，我希望这个答复能让被唤醒的Papa满意

“那你的确是承认你利用了我…”Papa对我冷笑，我很着急想跟他解释却什么都说不出口

“当Papa的感受如何？万众瞩目荣华富贵？你为了自己丝毫不顾他人的感受，你为了今天这个位置算计了我的死！”Papa说完我便急忙站了起来，但他甚至都没有动，他完全有理由恨我，在那段时间里我一直在巴结Sister Imperator，我也知道新Papa上任后前任的下场是什么，我的确利用了Papa，我故意找茬让他搞砸自己的工作和人际关系，然后我便开始装无辜，一次又一次让Sister Imperator和他的父亲对他失望，从而使得自己得到上层的更多关注，我内心的愧疚感一直伴随着我直到现在，我深深叹了一口气，把这些事一五一十的告诉他了

“…所以你为了摆脱你内心的罪恶感才提出的为我报仇？我早就应该亲手把你杀了，我无数次向Sister Imperator提出要把你调走但她就是如此偏袒你！”，Papa说得对，我此时此刻依旧在为自己的私欲辩解，Papa并不想知道究竟是谁杀了他，他只想迁怒于我，我知道Papa一直对我怀恨在心，但我却对他恨不起来，比起恨我我更想让他注意到我，我一直在暗中观察Papa的一举一动，他对我的恨意滋养着我，使我变得更有信心，让我对他产生更多的非分之想，我想让他永远都留在我身边

“Papa，我不希望你死，但我真的很抱歉我的所作所为间接导致了你的……但现在如果你有什么需要我帮忙的尽管说，我尽量”，我做了一个摊手的动作，但我没有明说我想找一个替死鬼，因为人真的不是我杀的，我不想背着杀人犯的名头更何况我现在是代理Papa，Papa突然冲上前用双手掐住了我的脖子，恐慌占据了我的身体

“Copia，你连你自己都帮不了，还想帮一个名誉教皇吗？你别忘了你永远都不是名誉教皇家族的人”，Papa咬牙切齿的对我说，他没有丝毫想要松手的意思

“Copia，你那下贱的血统不配做这座教堂的领导者，你晋升红衣主教的那个晚上我不应该看着别人打你，我应该雇人把你杀了”，我眼泪不受控制流下来，我眼冒金星大脑一片空白，我开始挣扎

“你假装无辜的外表下就是一个没爹没妈的下流婊子，你为了地位出卖自己的灵魂甚至还卖身给那些混吃等死的猪头主教来取得权力，你违背了撒旦黑暗的教诲…”因为缺氧我的双眼不由自主的往上翻，他突然松开了我，我浑身颤抖摔倒在地上气不接下气，咳嗽伴随着干呕声让我狼狈不堪，我听到了老鼠在我身后窸窸窣窣的声音，但我的头脑依然混乱

“咳…对不起…Papa…我请求你的原……呃…啊！”Papa打断了我

“你不配！”Papa还没有等我说完便用力踩到我下腹上，一股剧痛从下腹散布全身，接着他又把另一只脚踩在了我的胃部上方，我的肋骨嘎吱作响，他的每一个微小动作都使我感到一阵阵眩晕，我顿时放弃了挣扎，钻心的疼痛使我开始呼吸困难

“看看你Copia，你除了张开腿以外还会做其他的吗？既然决心要做一个贱人那就要一贱到底！”说完Papa突然蹲下，他始终都没有移动过双脚，我疼的眼泪一直在流，说不出话也无法动弹，不知为何，提灯的光亮越来越微弱，我的眼前一片模糊，Papa突然用左手压住了我的脸而另一只手抬手越过了我的头顶，随即我听到了老鼠刺耳的尖叫声，我心中的恐惧仿佛无底洞般放大，Papa的每一步动作都使我喘不上气，我想要这一切结束，我不顾疼痛扭动身体挣扎，我把指甲抠进了Papa压在我脸上的手，可是他是现在的身体却感受不到疼痛

“你这么焦急想要结束吗？你不是不想我死吗Copia？”我身上的重量突然消失，他站了起来，我大口呼吸

“Papa…”我躺在地上看着他的脸，依旧是那么美丽神圣，我想要触摸Papa的脸，他仿佛看透了我一般，他突然向我扑来，把右手里的奄奄一息的老鼠往我的嘴巴里塞，我咬紧牙关不让他得逞，他伸手抓紧我的头发把用力往后拽，我条件反射用拳头重重打了他一拳，他并没有松手反而我这一拳激怒了他，他把老鼠摔在一旁拽着我的头发往棺材拖

“你放开我！”我用尽力气对他拳打脚踢但是他却抓的更紧，他停下了脚步，把我的头朝着棺材的边缘撞去

“啊！！！！”这是爆裂一般的疼痛，血顺着我的脸留下来，第二下撞击我听到很清脆的咔嚓声，我的鼻子被他撞断了，此刻我已经无法思考了，我只知道我的处境任人宰割，我的大脑嗡嗡作响，他在祭坛的墙边卡住我的脖子不让我倒下，我气息不稳地盯着他我的痛苦随着我的鼻息扑在他脸上，他那疯狂的双眼并没有给我任何反馈，我发出了尖锐的吸气声，因为Papa对着我的腹部重重的打了一拳，我抬起双手想要保护自己却被Papa打开，接着迎来了第二拳、第三拳…我浑身颤抖乏力，我不知道什么时候挂在Papa手臂上的手也突然滑了下来，我咳出的血喷溅在Papa的袍子上，他突然放开了我，我靠着祭坛滑了下去，我呼吸的声音就像肺癌晚期的病人一般，内脏仿佛被放入了沸水中灼烧，我突然感觉到一阵冰冷黏腻的触感在我脸上游走，我睁开眼睛直视着Papa如同黑洞一般的眼睛

“我没有想到你的血液能使我…痴迷！”，Papa对着我笑道，我喜欢他笑起来的样子，看起来非常邪魅，他伸出舌头舔掉了嘴角被我溅上的血，我感到一阵热流涌向我的下体，我的心怦怦直跳，抛开其他的来说，Papa的长相的确是我的理想型，我闭上眼睛开始期待下一秒，但我期望的暴力却没有出现，Papa吻住了我，我没有睁开眼睛，我也在回吻他

“看着我，老鼠”，我睁开眼看见的是Papa的脸，他从没有跟我离得这么近过，他也回望着我，我能感觉到Papa的手顺着我的腰往上摸，我急促地呼吸着，感受着多年来的压抑终于被释放的冲击感

“Copia，你被那么多男人操过怎么还是这么敏感？或者是说你很喜欢被人虐待？早知道你这么淫荡的话我会为你精心准备一间屋子把你关起来，让路过的人可以对你为所欲为”，Papa说这些话让我的心连同鸡巴一起颤抖，他把手按压在我的裆部，

“嗯啊…”我被这突如其来的刺激舒服的叫出了声，我盯着Papa的眼睛，他也盯着我的，但是他的眼底里却是一股怪异的神情，我顿时发现他在玩弄我，我感到一阵恶心，那副恨我的人幸灾乐祸看着我受苦的表情出现在了了Papa的脸上，我伸手挥开他放在我身上的手，他的眼神先是从吃惊再到疑惑再到愤怒，我趁着他愣住用手撑住自己往后退，但意料之中的是他又钳制住我，这次他用左手把我的口鼻捂上了，然后用右手又一次压上了我脆弱的喉管

“现在该在地狱的人是你，Copia，撒旦会亲手审判你，祂会把你的灵魂刨开，然后再把碎片一片一片的抛洒到烈焰中，而你的尸体则会被剥皮剔骨以警示众人，这就是你不敬的下场。”Papa说得很慢，一字一顿，而我压根就没有听清楚后面在说什么，因为我的眼睛下方闪起一片片雪花，我的耳朵开始耳鸣，我的肺像气球一样快要爆炸，我的双腿双手不听使唤地抽筋，我看见昏暗的烛光逐渐熄灭。

我眼前的世界令我眩晕，我的大脑嗡嗡作响，我睁开眼睛，压抑慢慢流出我的脑海，我的世界顿时安静极了，只有蜡烛被火燃烧时噼啪声，Papa的呼吸声也听不到了，死一般的寂静…我慢慢坐了起来，提灯昏暗的光像是镇静剂一般缓缓流进我的血液，这个空间内只有自己是有生命的。我突然间陷入了一阵空虚感之中，仪式的时效只有一个小时，我松了口气，认为差点就见不到明天的太阳了，我浑身酸痛，但我发现在幻境中受的伤并没有转移到现实中，否则我将会被明天早上来墓室管理员发现，后果将不堪设想…

我看向前方Papa一动不动的尸体突然陷入沉思，刚才发生的一切又闪现在我的脑海中，但我不得不承认Papa在暴怒的时候让我很兴奋，Papa说对了，我确实想被他虐待，他脸上的妆容和身上的法袍让他看起来如此圣洁，我的思绪飘渺，我慢慢朝着Papa爬了过去，我坐在Papa的尸体旁观察他，他的睫毛他的嘴唇他的下巴他的鼻子…

我突然凑上前去深深着吸取着他的气味，他此刻就像一具木偶不会说话不会动，我用手指尖轻轻从Papa的嘴唇抚过，他脸上的教皇妆也无法阻挡他散发出来的魅力，我忍不住俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇，我把舌头伸进了他充满了甲醛味的口腔，我努力让我的舌头缠绕着他的舌头，我仔细地吸吮，每一个角落都不放过…啊…我能感觉到一股酥麻的感觉直击我的心头，一想到刚刚在幻境中的Papa用舌头翻搅我的口腔时，我兴奋极了，酥麻电流感一阵一阵地冲击我的下体，“Papa…”我转移目标开始舔Papa的耳朵和脖子 ，我滚烫的舌头贴着他冰凉的皮肤，我把手伸进他的法袍抚摸他的身体，令我感到诧异的是，他的皮肤竟然比我想象中的要柔软，我一只手抚摸着Papa的身体，另一只手移向自己半硬的鸡巴。

现在是3：33分，我慢慢把他的法袍向上拉了起来，这样方便我欣赏Papa的身体，突然我的鼻子出血了，流出来的血滴在了他的胸口，一副亵渎而又神圣的画面，我并没有在意自己的鼻子，Papa灰白色的尸体配上我深红色血液看起来就像是古代的油画一般优美，我一只手隔着裤子的布料揉着自己的鸡巴，另一只手在Papa的身上胡乱的上四处游走，把自己的血弄得到处都是，而让我惊喜的是，Papa仿佛有了温度一般。

“噢亲爱的Copia兄弟，我知道你来找我的目的是什么，来，坐到我旁边的空位上。”不知为何我的脑海中突然闪现曾经我引诱过的上级，他总是在以为我看不到的地方色眯眯的盯着我瞧，但正好，我也想从主教能给予的权力中受惠，于是事情就这样一发不可收拾。

我跪在地上张开腿跨在Papa的身上，看着他，我仿佛从他的倒影里看到了自己折射的欲望与贪婪，现在Papa被我牢牢抓在手心，烛光摇曳，我目眩神迷，我低头解开了Papa的腰带，把他的裤子拉了下来，手一挥扔在了一边。

看着Papa完美的尸体我感觉此刻像是一个拥有幸福的完整的人，我迫不及待的坐在Papa的下腹部上，用手抓着Papa僵硬的手背，用他的手抚摸自己的大腿，我闭上眼睛想象着Papa的双手抚摸我时的触感，我的鸡巴已经涨的发痛，我可怜的下体撑的裤子满满当当，我把Papa的手暂时放在了一边，解开裤子后我的鸡巴立刻弹了出来， 我把裤子急忙脱掉后坐到了Papa的下体上，随后我一边扭动一边抓起了Papa的手抚摸自己的下体，Papa冰凉的手让我的双腿夹紧他的腰腹，我把他的手放在我的鸡巴上，然后我用双手慢慢包裹住他僵硬的手指上下撸动着，我一边想象着Papa用双手玩弄我的乳头一边呻吟着 ，我的鸡巴开始流出透明的液体，我松开了他的手，我现在被 Papa逗弄的浑身上下都饥渴难耐了起来。

我用双手撑住自己的小腿，用自己的会阴蹭着他软绵绵的鸡巴，我想象着他的手隔着裤子按压着我的下体，随后我滑了下去，我聚精会神的看着他的下半身，早有听说过Papa的雄伟故事 ，但亲眼目睹又是另外一回事了，他的毛发被修建的很整齐，形状又粗又厚，我不禁在脑海中描绘着他勃起后的样子，我边陶醉于自己的想象边伸手抚慰着他软绵绵的鸡巴，我此刻最希望做的事就是给他来一场口交，可惜的是Papa并不能感受到我潮湿温热的口腔，但这并不能阻止我低下头张开嘴把他的整根放进了嘴里，我用我的口水湿润了他干燥的鸡巴，我的头上下有弧度的摆动着，但我永远也体会不到这根鸡巴在我的嘴里充血变大，我伸出舌头舔了一下他的顶端，被我的唾液湿润的尖端仿佛像是他刚刚射过精一般，我贪婪得吸吮着Papa，与此同时，我的下体流出来的淫水已经滴到了根部，我放开Papa软绵绵的鸡巴俯下身，一边抚慰自己一边亲吻着Papa的身体和脸，这种亵渎的感觉让我兴奋得浑身颤抖，我想要干Papa，我说到做到，我来回抚摸着他光滑的大腿内侧匀称紧实的肌肉

“我现在是你的教皇了Papa”，我拉起他僵硬的大腿，我伸手去够了旁边血祭用到的杯子，把刚刚仪式流出的血液涂在我的鸡巴上和他的洞口，我咽了咽口水，尝到了自己的血腥味和防腐剂的味道，我扶住自己血淋淋并正在滴着前液的鸡巴对准了他的后穴，尸体在我看来没有扩张的必要，我用力顶了进去

进入的过程并没有给我难受的感觉，反而相当轻易地就一插到底了，Papa冰凉的核心刺激着着我灼热的欲望，这种感觉就像一束黑色的光打进我的脑海，我无法拒绝这样的诱惑，我看着Papa毫无生气的脸开始抽插起来，我用肩膀顶住他的腿，双手绕过他的大腿抚摸他的乳头，Papa的身体随着我的动作而晃动，他的身体简直完美不可挑剔

我的脑海中浮现出Papa主持仪式时的样子，神圣又端重，我透过熏香的烟雾看到他不对称的双眼在注视着我，我更加卖力的操他，并不指望他的回应，我双手插进Papa的头发里捧着他，我因为激动而淌下的眼泪滴落在Papa的脸上，我能感受到Papa的穴内因为我的动作而变得没那么冰冷，原来我也可以用行动来温暖一具尸体，我把舌头又插进了Papa的口腔，狠狠的咬他的双唇，我的牙齿碰撞Papa的牙齿，我咬他的耳朵，他的脖子，他的胸口，我稍微感到一股麻痹感，我停下了我的动作但没有把自己拔出来，我起身把他的腿合起来翻折到他的胸口，这样我能清楚的看到我们交合的地方，他灰粉色沾满我的血液的穴肉随着我的动作一翻一合，看起来淫秽至极，我被眼前这幅景象刺激到像是自己的血全部都涌向了下体，我加快了步伐，黏腻的水声和肉体的碰撞声回荡在这间空旷的墓室中，我的汗水顺着下巴滴到了Papa身上

我感觉自己马上就要摸到太阳了，我把Papa的双腿移动到了右侧，把杯子里剩下的血液都淋在了我们的交合处增加润滑，看上去就像我在撕扯Papa的内脏，现在Papa的身体里注满了我不净的血液，一想到自己正在用这种方式玷污Papa，我就干劲十足，我开始感觉到一阵一阵的酥麻感冲向心头，我的双腿开始颤抖，我快到高潮了，随即我抓住Papa的肩膀开始冲刺，我看着他的黑白色的脸，我看到了一束白光，就像上了天堂一般

“啊…！哈…嗯…！”伴随着我的一阵抽搐，我释放在了Papa的身体里，Papa看上去还是十分平和，凌乱的头发仿佛是在感谢我辛苦的劳动付出，我的鸡巴滑了出来，Papa依旧保持着原先的姿势，我看着血液混合着精液一同从Papa合不上的洞口流出，我用袖子随意地擦了一下我不洁净的下体然后套上了裤子，我低下头亲了亲Papa的脸并在他耳边说感谢他的分享，我此刻有一股运动过后的满足感，我支起身，哼着歌去我的随身包内翻找出了纸巾和没有用上的仪式布准备去把Papa弄干净

现在是4：13分，我刚刚弄干净Papa的尸体遭到亵渎的痕迹，把沾满污秽的纸巾和破布重新卷了起来包好塞进包内，准备回到寝室再处理，随后我把仪式的工具全部重新装进了我的随身包，捡起被我扔到一旁的裤子为他重新穿好，我蹲在Papa的身边，在我看来，他除了头发还有些凌乱外，其他部分都非常整洁，我开始后悔自己没有随身佩戴梳子的习惯，我长出一口气，精疲力竭，但好在明天是我的休息日，否则我有可能会晕倒在礼拜堂，我拉住他的一只手让他环绕在我的肩膀上，然后我把一只手放在他的后背让他坐起来，我的另一只手放在他的膝盖处，我吃力地把他抱了起来，然后缓缓向棺材走去准备物归原主。

我费了不少劲才把Papa放回原来的位置，帮他摆放整齐，抚平衣服上的褶皱，双手姿势和谐，我环顾四周后确保万无一失后合上了棺材的盖子，我辗转到棺材的后面，打开了开关，随着机器运转的声响，棺材内的空气没过多久就被排空了，Papa又可以安静的不被打扰了，这就是现代科技的便利之处，我看着棺材里的Papa心中浮现出一股迸发的感觉，我确定这就是我想要的，这是属于我和Papa的夜晚，我将会把它永恒地封存在太阳也无法穿透的地方

“后会有期，Papa”，我拎起提灯头也不回得离开了这间冷清的墓室。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你能看到这里！


End file.
